Problem: Stephanie is a farmer. She plants $10$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $11$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did Stephanie plant in the field?
Solution: The number of tomatoes that Stephanie planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $10\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 11\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $10\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 11\text{ tomatoes per row} = 110$ tomatoes